HSM in kindergarten
by SharpayTROY
Summary: What was the gang like in kindergarten? Best friends Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez. Along with Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessie.
1. Sandboxes, Sand Eating, Sand Throwing

The gang sat at lunch. Gabriella and Taylor were talking about some complicated property of physics. Sharpay was yelling at Ryan for being, well, Ryan. Chad was pigging out over his lunch while Zeke shared helpful baking tips with Jason and Kelsi sat in the corner, quiet as usual. Troy smiled to himself. It had always been this way since… well ever. **(The story now goes into flashback mode) **

It was the first day of kindergarten. Kids were outside on the playground getting acquainted while their parents chatted with the teacher. The sand box apparently was where the children were gathering. A little blonde girl stood up and yelled at another brunette with glasses, "This is my sand!" She pointed to the other end of the sand box, "You can have that sand over there. It's wet." The other girl whined, "But I don't like wet sand." The blonde girl nodded, "Me either that's why you got to go play in it. I'm Sharpay by the way." The other girl tried to reason, "I'm Kelsi. Can we be friends?" "No" Sharpay said simply, "Now go play over there." Kelsi stood up and trudged off. Another little boy had his head in his lap and was sniffling uncontrollably. The blonde girl bent down and put her arm around him, "Ryan, what's wrong?" she asked. "I have a tummy ache." He cried. "I told you to stop eating the sand." She said. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Another boy arrived, late. The blonde smiled at him, "Hi! I'm Sharpay. What's your name?" "Troy." The boy replied. "Ya wanna help me build a sand castle?" Sharpay asked. Troy shrugged, "Sure." They began building in silence for a minute. Then a slightly taller kid with lots of curly brown hair noticed Troy, "Hi!" he called. "I'm Chad." "Hi." Troy replied. "Do ya wanna come play with the boys? Girls have cooties." He looked at Sharpay. She stuck her tongue out at him. Troy shrugged again, "Okay." "HEY!" Sharpay screamed, "You can't do that!" "Why not?" Troy asked, "I want to play with them." Sharpay reached down and grabbed a fistful of sand and heaved it at him. Unfortunately for Troy, she had perfect aim. Most of it went in his eyes and some went up his nose as well. Troy ran off to the teacher crying. Sharpay giggled. Chad shook his head, "That was mean." "No." Sharpay replied, "You were mean. I don't have cooties. And building sand castles is better than burying sticks in the sand." "No it's not" Chad argued.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"YES IT IS"

"NO IT'S NOT"

That could have gone on forever if the teacher had not come up just then and grabbed Sharpay by the arm. "Come with me young lady" she said sharply. Sharpay didn't like being handled that way one bit. She began screaming and kicking the teacher violently. The teacher finally gave up trying to pull Sharpay buy the hand and picked her up but held her away from her body as if Sharpay was invested with germs. She carried her back to the class room with Sharpay kicking the air and screaming, "Let me go!" the whole time. When they finally entered the class room the teacher set Sharpay on the ground causing her to finally shut up. She crossed her arms, "Hmph." she pouted. The teacher spoke in a brisk tone, "I will not tolerate this type of behavior. You look like such a nice young lady. I can't understand why you would throw sand in a boy's eyes"- she gestured over to where Troy sat in a small red chair with a tear streaked face- "And then kick me when I try to get you to come with me." Sharpay glared at the teacher, "My mommy will be hearing about this!" She stated and stuck her chin in the air. Troy giggled from his chair, "Won't your mommy be angry?" Sharpay gave him a nasty look, "No it's your fault." The teacher rolled her eyes and said to Sharpay, "And how, pray tell, is this Troy's fault?" "He wanted to burry sticks with Chad but we hadn't finished our sand castles." The teacher nodded, "Well I'm sorry but that still gives you no excuse to injure him." Sharpay nodded. "Can I go play now?" she asked. "Apologize first." The teacher instructed. Sharpay sighed and walked over to Troy, "Sorry" she said. She looked over her shoulder to make sure the teacher wasn't looking, then crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Troy. Then she ran off.

Troy smiled looking around the lunch table. "Ryan!!!" Sharpay shrieked, "You are such an idiot you-"You haven't changed a bit" Troy said with a laugh. Sharpay glared at him, "Whatever Bolton, it's rude to interrupt." He shrugged. "I just mean you've always been so feisty! Do you remember kindergarten?"

**A/N: I might do a whole series if you liked this preview of just high school musical kindergarten days. I'll use all the characters even though Gabi wasn't around then. She will be. Should I? let me know please.**


	2. The New Girl

It had been a few weeks into kindergarten now. All the children were coloring printed out pictures. At their table Sharpay was working on a pink and orange spotted squirrel, Troy was busy coloring the grass blue, Chad was adding non included basketballs, and Ryan was making his picture as practical as possible: green grass, yellow sun, blue sky, gray squirrel, and absolutely NO basketballs.

The teacher was over at the door talking to a woman. After a while, the woman left and the teacher turned around to the class. "Class this is Gabriella Montez." She gestured to a meek little girl standing behind her legs, "She is a new student and I know all of you will be nice to her right?" She led Gabriella over to Sharpay, Troy, and Chad's table. "Gabi you can sit here." "Aw yuck!" Sharpay cried, "I don't wanna sit with the new girl! She…" "Sharpay!" The teacher cut her off, "That will be quite enough! Gabi don't worry all the children are going to be very nice to you…right Sharpay?" She gave her a meaningful look. Sharpay crossed her arms and turned away to go back to her coloring.

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat for a minute. After nobody really paid any attention to her she said, "Hi, I'm Gabi." "We know that dummy the teacher just 'nounced it to the whole entire class!" Sharpay replied. Troy looked up, "Don't worry about Sharpay. She won't be so bad after a while. She kinda grows on you." Gabriella smiled. She tried to patch things up with Sharpay. "I have a little Shar-pei at home." She offered. Sharpay's eyes tripled in size. "You have a little me at home?" She asked in complete awe. "No I have A Shar-pei at home. She's a wrinkly little dog." Sharpay sprung from her seat. "I AM NOT A WRINKLY DOG!!!" she screamed. The teacher groaned, "Sharpay _please _sit down. I can't handle one of your outbreaks every time you get upset." Sharpay pointed an accusing finger at Gabi. "Gabriella called me a wrinkly dog." She tattled. Gabriella stood up. She looked ready to cry. "No! I said I have a Shar-pei that is a wrinkly dog. Her name's Daisy. A Shar-pei is also a bread dog." Sharpay looked at Gabi skeptically, "You have a dog made out of bread?" she asked in a tone that said she didn't believe her. "No, a bread is a type of dog. Our dog is a Shar-pei. You don't look like her at all."

Sharpay sat down and smoothed her skirt. Gabriella looked sheepish as she sat, "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "I don't think you look like a dog. You're very pretty." Sharpay smiled, "I know it." She informed Gabi. Sharpay went back to her coloring but Gabriella sat there, clueless of what to do. Sharpay glanced over at her. "Oh for Pete's sake." She groaned handing Gabriella a coloring sheet. "Who's Pete?" Gabriella asked puzzled. "It's a egg-spression." Sharpay explained. "Oh." Sharpay reached over into Troy's crayon box and pulled out a blue and a red. She handed them to Gabi. "Use these." She said. Gabi smiled, "That's all right I have my own box." She pulled out a 120 count box of Crayola's from her book bag. "Whoa!" Sharpay said greedily grabbing a bright pink, a dark purple, and a light blue from the box. "Neat box of crayons!" Troy shouted.

"Everyone's welcome to use them." Gabriella said. Sharpay, Troy, and Chad helped themselves. Ryan shook his head, "Not me." He said, "All I need is a simple red, blue, and yellow and I'm set for life." Gabriella nodded, "You only like primary colors." "Huh?" all the others said in unison. "It's the first three colors." Gabriella informed, "They create all the other colors. You know like blue and yellow make green. Red and yellow make orange. Those are secondary colors." The children listened with their mouths open as Gabriella rambled on. "Whoa." Sharpay looked solemnly and sincerely at Gabriella, "You just blew my mind." She said wide eyed. Gabriella smiled brightly. Sharpay grinned back, "You can be my new best friend okay?" "Sure!!" Gabriella said eagerly. "Aw but last week you said I was your best friend." Troy complained. "Well Troy that was before Gabriella came so now you just have to be my second best friend." "Aw man!" Troy said. Sharpay smiled, "Look on the bright side Troy. Gabriella and me are just friends. You get to marry me." "Ugh." Troy said, obviously unhappy to that decision, "You can't make me say I do."

Sharpay stood up in her chair, "Attention everyone!" She called out. "Sharpay sit down!" the teacher hissed. Sharpay continued, "I would just like to letcha know that Gabriella is my new best friend. Plus she has a big box of crayons and knows smart words." Sharpay curtsied and sat down. The teacher came over, "Sharpay it is very kind of you to be friends with Gabriella but I am tired of speaking with you about speaking out in class without permission. This is your last warning." The teacher threatened. Sharpay huffed and sat down in her seat. "Sorry." Gabi whispered.


	3. I Could Get You In Fire!

Sharpay looked up at the clock. It was 11:31!!! Normally they went out to recess at 11:30. Sharpay was one to be precise and didn't like this one bit. She looked over to where the teacher sat putting smiley faced stickers on each one of the pictures the kids had drawn earlier, completely unaware of the problem on hand!

Sharpay knew she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. "Attention people!" Sharpay screamed as loud as she possibly could (which was loud) so that she'd be sure everyone heard her. The teacher was so startled she jumped out of her chair. "There is no reason to be alarmed but we are one minute passed our recess time and we are not outside having recess. Please do not report Misisis Rhoden. I'm sure she did not mean to keep us enslaved in the class room like this. If it happens again THEN you can call the cops. Everyone line up!" Sharpay stood by the door and Troy and Ryan immediately did what they were told. The other students looked hesitantly at the teacher. Miss. Rhoden was swallowing an aspirin and looked in pain.

"Do not worry about Misisis Rhoden she has proved herself a failure as a teacher but I will not!" Sharpay screamed at the top of their lungs. Two second grade teachers showed up at the door of the class room to see what the disruption was. "SHARPAY!" the teacher yelled. Sharpay could not believe how angry and loud Miss. Rhoden was. Sharpay's eyes bugged out and her mouth formed a little o. She took a step back. The teacher continued to yell not even noticing the two teachers behind her, "First of all it is Miss. Rhoden not Misisis Rhoden! You sound SO annoying when you say that. Secondly you do not direct the class when to leave the classroom, I do. And thirdly, STOP SCREAMING OUT IN CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The teachers face was beat red. Sharpay burst into tears. Troy put his arm around her while she sniffled and blew snot all over his sleeve. The two teachers behind looked alarmed. They assumed it had been Miss. Rhoden screaming the whole time not Sharpay. The older of the two bent down and picked Sharpay up. Sharpay and Ryan had been preemies and she currently only weighed twenty pounds. The teacher was surprised at how light she was. "Are you okay precious?" The teacher asked. Sharpay was a rather cute little girl, and as long as she wasn't talking a mile a minute, all adults (especially old people) adored her.

"The teacher yelled at me." Sharpay sniffed. Miss. Rhoden had calmed down and was now looking quite embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She explained to the teacher holding Sharpay, "I really didn't mean to loose my temper it's just… Sharpay is a very mouthy student. She constantly yells out in class and tries to do my job. Certainly you have had a bad student in your class before?" she pleaded. "Well there are always the troublesome ones, but this little precious? No she's just too cute to be a pain." Sharpay nodded, "I'm very adorable." She informed Miss. Rhoden. The other two teachers seemed to find this hilarious and shared a laugh for a moment before the teachers began talking very seriously to Miss. Rhoden about how it was not to happen again.

Troy wiped away Sharpay's tears. They had been married on the playground by Chad last week (despite the fact that when Troy was supposed to say "I do" had responded with, "Do I have to?") and now he felt it was his responsibility to comfort her. After the teacher was warned and the other two teachers left, Miss. Rhoden turned around. "Sharpay…" she growled, "I'm sorry I lost my temper but quite frankly I will not tolerate your behavior in my classroom. I will be calling your mother home today and letting her know how you have been acting in class and some of cruel things you say to other students."

Before Sharpay could say something smart, Troy opened his mouth, "HEY! Nobody talks to my wife like that!" he said. The teacher was surprised he had talked back as he was normally a well mannered child. Sharpay smirked at the teacher, "Yep, nobody talks to ME like that." She repeated. "My mommy could get you in fire in a heartbeat." The teacher rolled her eyes and put a hand to her fore head.

"I will be coming by your house today for a conference." She said. "But I have a play date today. Troy and Gabriella are coming over to play with me and Ryan." Sharpay argued. "Well I guess I'll see you all there." Miss. Rhoden replied. What a day it would be.


	4. You Still Wear Baby Clothes?

Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and Troy sat on the ground. Sharpay was chewing on the two strings hanging from the neck of her sweatshirt. It was pink and said "Princess" in rhinestones. She was anticipating Miss. Rhoden's arrival and so she had remained rather quiet the whole four and a half minutes the children had been there.

"I like your shirt." Gabriella spoke, "Where'd you get it?" "My mommy got it for me at the Baby Gap." She replied. "But that's for babies." Troy teased. Sharpay glared at him and his laughter stopped. "I can't help if I'm small." She said sticking out her bottom lip. "Sorry." Troy whispered.

Then the doorbell rang. Sharpay smiled, "Okay guys, the wait is over. Now we can play hide and seek, and eat cookies, and swing, and play dress up, and play chutes and ladders, and play pranks on the teacher. I just wanted to see her arrive."

Mrs. Evans ran to answer the door. She was surprised to see Miss. Rhoden there. "Hello Sarah, I'm Kara Rhoden, Sharpay and Ryan's teacher?" Sarah nodded, "Of course, come in Miss. Rhoden." "Oh please call me Kara." She replied hastily. "I need to talk to you about Sharpay, you see" she stopped when she spotted a pair of baby blue jeans on the couch. She picked them up; the tag was sticking out and read: 12 mos. "Oh how adorable! I didn't know you had a baby." Sarah shifted on her feet, "Actually those are Sharpay's she's still in baby clothes. It's not so bad, though I guess, I pay a lot less than I would for normal little girl clothes." 

Kara nodded kinda slowly, "Uh huh. Well Sharpay's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Sharpay said, "Come on guys." The others agreed and they ran out.

The kids had been playing for quite some time. "I want chocolate chip cookies. Let's go." Sharpay said. Troy whined, "But the grown ups are talking down there. I'm scared." Sharpay grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the stairs behind her. The others followed.

"There you are sweetie! Pay Pay come here." Sharpay's mother said. Sharpay skipped over. Her mother scooped her up and sat her in her lap. "Miss. Rhoden tells me you have problems talking out in class. Is this true?" she asked. Sharpay huffed, "She's mean to me. She doesn't like when I tell people what to do, even though she does it all day. And she screamed at me today, and made me cry and then this old lady picked me up and yelled at Misisis Rhoden for being mean to a precious little thing like me and then the old lady left and Misisis Rhoden yelled some more and then Troy stuck up for me, 'cause I'm his wife and all and I don't like my teacher at all." She stuck her tongue out at Kara then folded her hands neatly in her lap.

Sarah nodded, "Well, I see. It looks like to me, Kara that if anyone should be in trouble it should be you not my baby girl. I'd appreciate if you'd leave now." Kara's mouth dropped open and she collected her things and left mumbling, "Spoiled brat. Gets everything she wants. Stupid baby clothes. I'll make sure she has a rough year." And that was just what Miss. Rhoden intended to do.

But everyone knows Sharpay will get what she wants and always manages to have fun.


	5. You Shouldn't Sneak Out of Class

On Monday Sharpay wearing a different attire than usual. She was wearing a dress up dress that was pink and sparkly and about 4 sizes too big; it hung loosely down. She was also wearing plastic heels (also much too big) that made a clink clunk clink clunk noise when she walked. She had some of her mothers red lipstick on and was carrying a small pink purse also.

Sharpay tilted her head up and gave Miss. Rhoden a smile in which she showed all of her teeth. "Don't I look extra pretty today?" she asked. "Lovely." Miss. Rhoden grumbled. She was still bitter about the incident at Sharpay's the last week. Sharpay walked over and sat down beside Troy on the blue and red carpet rug. He looked up, "Hey Sharpay" "Hi" Troy cupped his face in his hands and continued to stare at the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked after he offered her no more attention. "I'm trying to see if I have super powers." He replied. Sharpay wrinkled up her nose, "Huh?" "I'm trying to melt that wall with my heat vision." He explained. "You have heat vision?" Sharpay asked. Troy sighed, "Guess not."

Sharpay nodded, "I'm going to go play on the playground." Troy shook his head furiously, "But we're not 'spost to go play on the playground this morning. How are ya' even 'gonna get out?" Sharpay shook her head, "Troy, Troy, Troy." She said as if he were a naive little child. "How many times do I gotta tell you? You don't do what your 'spost to do, you do what you wanna do. And I wanna play on the playground. Come push me on the swings."

Troy shook his head, "No! I'll get in trouble." Sharpay pulled on his hand, "Let's go!" she whined. Troy sighed, "Alright, but I'm gonna tell Miss. Rhoden first." Sharpay clamped a small hand over Troy's mouth. "Oh no you don't." she said dragging him out of the room.

Troy and Sharpay made their way to the playground. Sharpay looked around, "Troy pick me some flowers." She said. Troy quickly ran to a patch of grass and plucked up three dandelions. "Here ya' go." He said, handing them to her. Sharpay smiled and then threw them on the ground so that she could climb up onto the tire swing. "Push me, push me, push me!" she sang.

Troy began to push the swing back and fourth then jumped on the back and stood behind where Sharpay was sitting. Every time it would slow down he'd do the same thing over again. Meanwhile Miss. Rhoden was noticing that her class room had grown awfully quiet…

"Alright where's Sharpay?" the teacher demanded after no one questioned the orders she had given the students. "Maybe she's not here?" Gabi said. Miss. Rhoden shook her head, "She was here earlier. And so was Troy." The teacher looked around the room. All of her kindergartners looked completely clueless. "GREAT!" the teacher yelled sarcastically.

Troy and Sharpay were chasing each other around the school yard. Troy caught her and began tickling her while Sharpay giggled like crazy. They had been having so much fun they had completely lost track of time. "Sharpay Evans! Troy Bolton, both of you with me NOW!" Miss. Rhoden's cold as ice voice chilled the air. Sharpay turned around and found Miss. Rhoden, the principal, the vice principal, a lunch lady, the older second grade teacher, and the art teacher standing together.

"We have been looking for you two everywhere." Miss. Rhoden continued, "We all thought you could have gone off into the street and been kidnapped or hit by a car! You had us worried sick!"

Four and a half minutes later Troy and Sharpay were sitting in the large red chairs in the principal's office. Sharpay squirmed up and down, "This chair is itchy." She complained. "Here my chairs not itchy. Come sit with me." Troy said. Sharpay got up and did so even though the principal hissed at her to sit down.

Sharpay fidgeted a little more straightened her dress up dress, and finally sat still, content. The principal stared disapprovingly through her glasses. "Are you finished?" she asked. "Yes." Sharpay said simply. "You two understand that what you did today was very wrong right?" Troy and Sharpay nodded solemnly.

As the principal droned on with a lecture Sharpay found her eyelids growing heavier and heavier. She rested her head against Troy and began to doze off. "…and disobeying your teacher, repeatedly I might add, not to mention"- she stopped when she saw Sharpay snoozing in the chair.

"Well Miss. Evans!" she called. Sharpay jumped up, the rubbed her eyes with her little fists, "What?" "Since you find it so difficult to stay awake during my sermon I suppose I will just have to punish you another way." The principal replied. "How?" Sharpay asked sounding unmoved and ready to get it over with and move on. "You and Troy Bolton will stay after school for detention, in my office, every day this week."

"Oh I don't mind getting attention, at home I dress up and put on little shows while my-"Not attention, detention." The principal interrupted, "I'm sure you get plenty of attention at home, but I think your behavior issues need a little attention as well. I have never given a kindergartner detention before a day in my life, but I think you and Troy need to get your acts together."

Sharpay again was pleased with common interests in conversation, "Oh I don't need help with my acting, I'm very good I love-"Sharpay! I'm not going to give you drama lessons. I'm going to send you and Troy to the guidance counselor and make both of you serve time after school in my office as well. End of story. I will call your parents today. You may go back to class now."

Troy and Sharpay walked back to their class room wondering what sort of experience awaited them at the end of the day. And quite an experience it would be.

**A/N: Hey guys! So what did you think? I know it wasn't one of my best chapters. It's sort of a connector so that I can have some funny ones of them in detention and talking to the guidance counselor and stuff. Anyways, please review! I love you guys so much! **


	6. Teachers Should Not Talk Back

When Troy and Sharpay arrived back in the class room, Troy immediately sat down at his desk. Sharpay, however, was extremely mad, and stomped her little foot, crossed her arms and said, "Ahem!" The teacher looked up. "Yes, Sharpay?" she asked sounding annoyed.

Sharpay squinted her eyes at her, "You got me in attention and not the good kind either. DE-attention. It's like the opp-site of attention, 'cause attention's good, and DE-attention means you gotta stay after school with that old mean lady, who says she's my princi-_pal_ but she's not a friend of mind! You outta be ashamed of yourself!"

The teacher rolled her eyes, "Sharpay, you chose to sneak out of class, and I think you got exactly what you deserved, if I was your mother I would-"Who exactly do you think you are?" Sharpay interrupted, "That's not how your gonna talk to me young lady!"

"Sharpay!" the teacher spoke sternly, "Do not speak to me like that I will…" Sharpay had had enough. She stamped her foot loudly, "That's it! I've had it with you! All you ever do is talk back to me!" She pointed a finger out the door and screamed as loud as she could, "GO TO MY ROOM! RIGHT NOW! And think about what you've done!"

The teacher blinked her eyes slowly as if she could hardly believe what she was hearing. Was she being punished by a five year old? The teacher found her words and spoke strictly and brisk, "Sharpay I have had it up to here with you. I will not have you disturbing my class room time after time. You have done so many things it's almost impossible to list: You yell at me, You threw your sandwich at the lunch lady, you broke all of the class room crayons, you tried to give Chad a hair cut, you painted a mural on the wall, you snuck out of class to play on the playground, you convinced Taylor that eating enough grass a day would make you smarter-the poor thing still eats it at recess everyday, you try to act out the characters every time I read a book out loud to the class, you stick your gum on the nearest person when ever you get tired of it, you made Troy carry you outside to recess while Gabi fanned you with leaves, you make all of the students who aren't your friends call you 'Princess Sharpay', you do the exact opposite of whatever I tell you to do, I can not take it anymore!"

Sharpay wasn't listening; she had found three sharpies lying out on the teacher's desk and was now busy decorating the desk. The teacher didn't notice until she stopped talking. By then Sharpay was done with the area where she had been standing and was moving along with them. She squeezed between where Miss. Rhoden sat and the desk and continued to color.

Miss. Rhoden tried her best not to scream. She picked Sharpay up, by holding her ribs. Sharpay continued reaching down to color until she was lifted to high, and could no longer reach. At this point she began kicking Miss. Rhoden right in the stomach. Miss. Rhoden switched her around to where she was carrying her on her hip like a baby, and Sharpay stopped kicking.

She just peeked over the teacher's shoulder at her class mates while the teacher hauled her out of the room.

When they arrived in the principal's office, the teacher sat Sharpay down and addressed the principal, "Miss. Harp, could Sharpay please spend the rest of the day in your office, until Troy comes in to join her for detention." The principal nodded, "I have some errands to run. Miss. Evans can just sit in there by herself and when I come back I would like you to have come up with 20 ideas on how to improve your behavior. Do you understand?" Sharpay nodded and went into the office shutting the door behind her.

Back in Miss. Rhoden's class room, things were not the same. When Miss. Rhoden had arrived back she had instructed them to draw pictures of their family. Troy was taking his time on his. "Hey Troy you don't have a brother." Chad said pointing to a kid in Troy's picture with uneven curly hair (via Sharpay's hair cut). "That's you Chad. I'm drawing my kindergarten family. See there's you, and there's you Gabi, and Ryan, and Taylor, and Sharpay."

Troy sighed, "I miss her." Gabi nodded, "Me too, things are too quiet." Chad agreed, "I never thought I'd say this but I wish Sharpay were here. At that moment, Gabi felt a tug on her pants leg. She looked under the table and squealed, "Sharpay!" Sharpay put a finger to her lips, "Sssh."

Troy smiled as well, "Hi Shar!" Sharpay grinned at her friends watching her from under the table. "I snuck in here a minute ago. Could some one hand me some paper and crayons?" the children did so. Things were going great, and all the children were content until the principal came breezing in the room and said to Miss. Rhoden, "That child's gone again."

Miss. Rhoden looked over at Troy, and then Gabi. Gabriella's eyes grew large, "I dunno where she is!" then to protect Sharpay's hiding spot Gabi jumped under the table, followed by Troy. Miss. Rhoden rolled her eyes, and peeked under the table. She could see tangled blonde hair peeking out from behind the other two, and reached over and grabbed Sharpay's wrist.

"Were calling home, now." She said. Sharpay stuck her tongue out at the teacher. "Don't ever let me see you do that again! It's disrespectful!" the principal said. Sharpay responded to that by flicking her off. The teacher and principal both gasped, and firmly grabbed Sharpay and dragged her down the hall.

"Poor Sharpay." Gabi said sadly. "Let's follow and go help her." Troy decided. Troy, Gabriella, and Chad all agreed. Taylor didn't like Sharpay, and Ryan was afraid so they stayed behind. And the others marched on determined to help there friend in trouble.


	7. Viola Academy!

The principal sat Sharpay roughly down in one of the red chairs again. "Hmph." She said crossing her arms. The principal furiously dialed the numbers she had just dialed an hour before.

"Hello, Miss. Evans? This is Brenda Harp from East Elementary. I know I called you earlier to let you know that your daughter would be staying with me after school but since we have had some incidents I think you should hear about…Of course I will be happy to let you talk to your daughter, but first let me explain everything to you in my own words."

Sharpay ignored her principal as she told her mother everything she had done wrong that day. She dug her finger nail into the fabric of the chair and began pulling until she had a decent size whole going. Then she began pulling up the fabric. By the time the principal reached over to hand her the phone Sharpay had completely pulled off all the cloth of the chair and was working on pulling out all the stuffing, giggling and humming a song while she did so.

The principal shrieked, "You destroyed my chair! What are you a dog?"

Sharpay wheeled around, "I AM NOT A DOG! SHARPAY'S MY NAME FOR A BETTER REASON!"

The principal reported Sharpay's final action to her mother, then handed her the phone. Sharpay brought it up to her ear,

"Hello?" "Hello darling" "Hi Mommy!" "Your principal tells me you've been having some trouble at school." "It's not my fault." "Of course not, it never is." Her mother's voice came out sarcastic. "Mommy! Don't you love me?" "Yes, yes, of course. We'll discuss this after school when you get home from detention. Sweetie, I want you to promise Mommy you'll be good, for the rest of the day." "Okay."

Sharpay hung up. "I hope your happy." She said squinting her eyes t the principal. "Sharpay you will be held responsible for the destruction of that chair. I brought these two chairs to my office from home. They belonged to my grandmother and are worth, two thousand dollars a piece!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever they look like pieces of crap to me." The principal looked ready to scream. Instead she looked at Sharpay as if she would kill her with her eyes, "Go back to class. Sit down. Do your work. Don't argue, don't blurt out, and don't even talk. When you and Troy return to me, you are both going straight to the guidance counselor to discuss your issues. I do not have the patience to deal with you again today. Go."

Sharpay returned to class she looked down. She made her way towards her table. "Hey!!!! You're back we went looking for you but we couldn't find you and then the teacher came out of the office and drug us back here!" Troy said in excitement. "Hey, are you okay?" his tone changed to concern. Sharpay nodded, "I hate that principal."

Troy agreed, "Don't we all. So, look I finished my drawing of you wanna see?" He held it up. "Troy, that's great!" she said, "Can I keep it?" "Okay." Troy said handing it over.

Sharpay and Troy sat in the guidance counselor's office swinging their feet.

"Sharpay, why is it, that you always do the opposite of what ever an authoritive adult tells you to do?"

Sharpay shrugged, "'Cus it's fun." "Well I think there must be a better reason than that. Do you not get enough attention at home so you fend for it at school?"

Troy snorted, "Oh don't worry she gets plenty of attention at home!" Sharpay glared at him.

"I have always been this way. You don't have to use psycho logic on me!" The guidance counselor smiled. "It's not 'psycho logic' Sharpay. I am just trying to understand why you do the things you do. Sharpay again shrugged, "Because I like to be in charge. I like to get my way. I like to tell people what to do."

"Well Sharpay that is true for almost every kindergartner in America, but you are much more extreme than anyone I've ever seen. You know that if you're always mean to people you won't make any friends don't you?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes I will, Troy's my friend. And so is Gabriella, and my twin Ryan. People like me because I'm so cute. I can tell you probably didn't have that problem growing up but that's okay, we're all born different looking."

The guidance counselor closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Why would you say those kinds of things to people? Do you not realize that they have feelings too."

Sharpay giggled, "Of course I do. It would be pointless to say these things if I couldn't hurt their feelings."

The counselor nodded, "You like to hurt people's feelings?" Sharpay nodded an evil look casting her face, "Yes." She whispered, "But I don't just want hurt them. I want to destroy them. See them in pain, struggling, watch them drown. That is the best feeling in the world."

The guidance counselor nodded kinda slowly, in shock, "Well… That's disturbing. Sharpay… I think you need to go to a private school for a while to deal with these feelings. I'm prescribing you an order that you attend this school starting next week. Your mother will have to agree."

Sharpay's eyes widened and began to grow moist, "No! No! No! You can't do that! All my friends are here! Troy!" Sharpay ran over to her friend and hugged him tightly, "Don't let me go. Don't let me go." She whispered to him. Troy stood in shock. Had that just happened.

The counselor shook her head, "My mind is made up. It is for your own good Sharpay. Viola Academy it is!"


	8. Baby Gets What She Wants

**A/n: okay i deleted the last chapter, "I watched Leah drown", so you may want to refresh your mind of wats going on in the story by reading the 6th chapter over. I deleted it because i decided to branch that off and write a oneshot story called peaceful drowning and now that it's out of my system i don't want it on this story. so... we're starting chapter seven over. sorry to inconvience you.**

* * *

Sharpay ran to her mother, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Don't let them! Don't let them send me away!" Sharpay screamed.

She stopped for a moment and made her sweetest saddest face, "I love you Mommy." she said much quieter. Then she flung her arms around her mother's knees, which was the height Sharpay was currently at. "Don't let them send me away Mommy! No, no, no, no, NO! They want to take me Mommy, they want to send your precious only daughter away! And what are you going to say to that? NO! No, no, no, no, no! If you send me to that acada- acadada- acada- uh, acadada-"

Sharpay's nose crinkled up as she attempted to say academy.

While Sharpay stood by herself softly attempting to find the right word, the guidance conselour, had her chance to talk to Sharpay's mother. She smiled warmly, "I think your daughter should spend some time at a private school. Viola Academy is a very prestegious school. Many parents are unable to get their children into it, but I have perscribed that Sharpay spend a semester at the school, taking tests and being interviewed, as well as getting to do stuff the other children will be doing. After a semester, she will be evaluated, and afterwards she may be allowed to re enter East Elementary."

Sharpay stuck out her tongue, "You can take your perscription and shove it right up your a-"

"Sharpay!" her mother clamped a hand over her daughter's mouth. "Darling, please don't say that!" she said frantically. Miss. Evans wanted to get her daughter out of going to this school, but Sharpay wasn't helping.

Sarah Evans tried to reason, "I'd perfer if my daughter stayed at this school. I understand she might seem a little, er, aggressive. However, I've met her best friends, Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez, they're both extremely sweet,"

The guidance counselor intterupted her, "That is the exact problem though. I fear Sharpay is having a very negative influence on the behavior of her friend's. Did you know that Troy, a usually very sweet and well mannered little boy, but whenever Sharpay instructs him to do something, he agrees, and it got him detention for a week, as of today."

"I can't believe you would give a five year old detention." Sarah said, "They are children for god's sake! I know Sharpay is not your ideal sweet little child, but she's still a child, and she deserves the same education as everyone else. I could afford to send Sharpay to the nicest private school in the state without trouble if I wanted to but I perfer her to experience the public school education and it shall stay that way!"

"May I remind you that my perscription lasts only a semester, unless needed she stay longer, and I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter, anyways." the guidance counselor said, using a much harsher tone than before.

"Oh no?!" Sarah said furious, "We'll just see about that. Sharpay, darling, go get in the car with Ryan, and as for you," she pointed an accusing finger at the counselor, "I guess I'll be seeing you in court! If my baby doesn't want to go, my baby doesn't have to go!" she stormed off to the car.

"Maybe that's the problem!" the counselor called after her, "You always give your 'baby' what she wants!"

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? please review I appreciate every one I have gotten, you guys are so sweet! Another twist in the story, I think it will be fun to see Sharpay in court, and in the mean time, she will still be attending East Elementary. **


	9. Sharpay Shows Off Her Pictures

Sharpay came walking down the stairs scowling on Wednsday morning. "Mommy why do I have to where _this_ dress. It's itchy." she whined, wrinkling her nose.

Sharpay began to scratch herself. "Don't do that darling." he mother said grabbing her arm and placing her hand by her side. "You look adorable."

Sharpay crossed her arms and huffed, "I don't like it." she pouted. Her mother sighed, "Well what did you have in mind? I want you to look sweet today, it will help us in court." Sharpay smiled and ran upstairs.

"This one!" she called a minute later, holding out a blue and white sailor dress, "I always look really really really really really really really really really really REALLY cute in this one!"

Sarah smiled, "Yes, you do. And we can put pretty blue and white ribbons in your hair."

Half an hour later Sharpay stood by the door, "Come on Mommy! Daddy and Ryan can drive themselves!" she called. She was wearing her sailor dress, and had her hair pulled back in a mass of blonde curls and curly blue and white ribbons. She began dancing around impatiently.

Mr. Evans came down the stairs and smiled at her, "I'd rather ride with you and Mommy." he said, "I thought you liked when I drove."

"Daddy!" Sharpay squealed, and jumped on him. Luckily he caught her as she came up. "I like when Mommy drives better she always goes faster." Sharpay explained.

"Speaking of which." he mumbled. "Sarah!" he called, "Come on we have to be there in 20 minutes what are you doing with that boy?"

"She doesn't know what she's doing!" came Ryan's whiny voice, "She's trying to put me in kacky pants! Do you know what that will do to my complexion?!"

Sharpay inhaled a big deep breath and screamed, "RYAN, SHUT UP, AND GET DOWN HERE! YOU LOOK LIKE A DORK ANYWAYS, AND I'VE GOT TO BE IN COURT IN 20 MINUTES!"

Her dad began to laugh and Ryan appeared seconds later, crying and making whiny noises. Sharpay thrust her two hands up to her head, "Oh my god!" she said, "Ryan you are five years old! You're not a child any more, stop crying!"

Ryan sniffled and attempted to wipe his tears. Sharpay started wiggling and hitting her dad untill he set her down. She came up and linked arms with her brother, "I am glad Mommy put you in a suit though," she whispered in his ear, "You would have looked horrible in kacky." Then she said louder, "You look very handsome today."

* * *

Sharpay sat on the wooden bench, staring at her shiny Mary Janes. She straightened her lacy socks and began kicking the bench in front of her. Nobody said anything, and it angered Sharpay. She kicked harder and harder. Still nothing.

Sharpay kicked the man sitting in front of her in his bald head this time. Sharpay began to giggle as he rubbed his head. But when he turned around he looked very scary. Sharpay pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at him wide eyed, waiting for him to fume. He continued to stare at her and say nothing. That drove Sharpay crazy.

"WELL!" she yelled standing up on her bench and drawing the attention of the entire court room, "Aren't you gonna say something?! What's your problem baldy?! Leave me alone, you freak, stop staring at me! That's creepy you know, what are you some sorta' rapist or killer or something!?" The man continued to stare at her looking confused.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Sharpay said covering her eyes as he continued to stare at her. Sharpay started crying, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. The entire court room was confused, nobody could understand why Sharpay was making such a big deal, except of course the people that knew her and knew that Sharpay was all about making big deals.

Sarah rushed up from the bench behind Sharpay, and picked up her daughter and sat down with her, sitting Sharpay on her lap. "Sharpay what on earth is the matter?!" she exclaimed. "I don't like being stared at!" Sharpay screamed. Sarah glanced around the court room nervously. She was not off to a very good start.

She shushed Sharpay and sat her down next to her getting some kleenexes out of her purse and wiping off Sharpay's face with them.

Later after the case had been established and the guidance counselor had stated her entire encounter with Sharpay, it was the defendants turn. Sarah's lawyer, Jason, stood up, "We call Sharpay A. Evans to the stand." Sharpay skipped up then stopped when she spotted her friends.

"Hey Troy, Gabi!" she squealed, "You guys came! Look at me!" She ran over and began to hug her friends. "Miss. Evans, on stand now!" the lawyer said firmly. Sharpay stomped her foot, "I'm coming retard you don't have to yell!"

Sarah rested her head in her hands, disstressed. This wasn't going as planned.

Sharpay ran over to the stand and jumped up to the wooden seat. She dissapeared. She stood on the seat instead, and leaned foward resting her elbows with the microphone between them.

"Miss. Evans," he began. "Sharpay" she corrected. Jason shook his head and continued, "Would you perfer to continue on at East Elementary, or would you rather attend Viola Academy?" he asked trying to make all of his questions simple enough for a five year old.

"I wanna' stay at East Elementary." she said. "And why is this?" he asked. "All my friend's go there. See there's Troy and Gabi right there..." she said stretching out and pointing her arm to them. She turned and glared at the lawyer, "I was giving them hugs before I was so **rudely** intterupted." she continued, "Plus, the playgrounds really cool. There's this tire swing that Troy pushes me on. And this marry-go-round thingy and the hugest slide ever!!!" Sharpay said holding her arms vertically as far as they would go to demonstrate huge.

"And Gabriella has one hundred and twenty crayons! There's not just pink. There's tickle me pink, electrifying pink, pink rose, peachy pink, fushia, hot pink, light pink, pinkish red, and neon pink! Where am I gonna get all that pink at this other school, huh? And what if they don't even let us color at all? Look at this." Sharpay reached into her little white snap close purse, and pulled out a couple of drawings, which were the only contents in the small bag.

"This is a picture Troy drew me. There's me, my husband Troy, my best friend Gabi, Troy's best friend Chad, Taylor who eats grass, and my brother Ryan. That was when we were suppost to draw pictures of our family. Then Troy drew me this picture of me and him at our wedding. See? We got married on the playground, but when I get older like..." she began counting on her fingers, "Like when I'm eight, we're gonna' get married for real! And this is the picture I drew of me and Gabriella climbing that tree we found. And this is the picture I colored in of my squirell just 'cus I thought it looked pretty." She folded the drawings back up and stuck them in her purse.

"Um... Thank you, for showing us those." Jason said, "May I keep them for evidence?" "NO!" Sharpay screamed grabbing her purse off the stand and holding it back, "They're mine!!!!!"


	10. Why Did The Sharpay Cross The Road?

Javen continued to question Sharpay, then it was the offending lawyers turn.

"Ms. Evans" he began. Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him and blew. He gave her a sideways look and continued. "Ms. Evans is it true that you and a Mr. Troy Bolton ran out on the day of October 11th to the playground without telling your teacher where you were going?"

Sharpay ignored him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Ms. Evans?" ... "Ms. Evans please answer the question." ... "Why aren't you answering." Sharpay squinted on him, "'Cus you're not on my side." she said. The lawyer looked like his patience was about to run out.

"For god's sake, you don't have a choice answer the question." Sharpay let out a large yawn, "Well I'm not going to do very good right now this is my nap time, my brains not suppost to be thinking right now."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm on a case prosecuting a five year old!" the lawyer said. The judge however took a more understanding approach. "I believe the children need a break. Court will recess for twenty minutes." he hit the stand with his hammer.

Sharpay through her hands in the air, "Yayyyyyyyyy recess!" she leaned over to the rising judge, "Could you direct me to the playground?"

The judge smiled at her, "I'm afraid we don't have one sweetie. Go to your parents now." Sharpay looked confused. She ran over to Troy and Gabriella. "They called recess but there's no playground." Gabriella looked shocked, "What are we suppost to do?"

Sharpay looked around at the thinning crowd in the courtroom. Her parents came over. "Come on Darling." her mother said. Sharpay smiled sweetly, "Can I stay with Troy and Gabi for recess please?" Her mother nodded, alright then, stay with their parents.

Sharpay ignored her mother and grabbed Troy and Gabriella's hands. "Let's go hide 'till the adults go try and find us, then we can go across the street. There's a school with a playground in it there.

The three hid under a bench. Sharpay yawned, causing Troy and Gabriella to do so as well. Soon the trio had drifted off.

* * *

Sharpay opened her eyes fifteen minutes later. "Wake up guys." she said softly shaking them. "People are starting to come back in we gotta' hurry." The three stood up and began squeezing through crowds of entering people. Sharpay could hear their parents calling their names. "Come on." she said running out a heavy oak door as a man opened it.

Sharpay and Troy stared at the six lanes and divider of busy traffic whizzing by. "This won't be hard." Sharpay said, "We just gotta' run faster than the cars and we'll make it."

Gabriella shook her head, "Uh uh. That looks scary." Sharpay huffed and turned to look at Troy. "I'm with Gabriella on this one." he said to Sharpay.

Sharpay stomped her foot, "Fine then! But I wanna' play on the playground." At that moment Sharpay, Troy, and Gabi's parents came filing out.

"There they are!" Mrs. Bolton pointed. Sarah Evans' eyes grew wide as she spotted her daughter already a hundred yards ahead of the others. She had time enough to scream, "Sharpay, NO!" and run down the stairs of the porch. Sharpay stepped back and took a run for it.

Her mother let out an earsplitting scream, "My baby!" Sarah's screams were joined by those of her daughter's who was discovering that dodging traffic, wasn't at all easy.

Cars around her started crashing and swirving as they slammed on their brakes trying to avoid the small girl in front, who covered her face with her hands and started screaming for her Mommy. Eventually the traffic had stopped all together and Sharpay was untouched.

Sarah ran out and picked up her daughter and carried her back across. Mr. Evans the joined by also grabbing Sharpay who had squeezed herself into a tight little ball, and hugging her as hard as he could as well. Sarah continued to sob, then sat Sharpay down on the ground and for the first time in her life yelled at her daughter.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever, do that again!" she screamed. Troy, Ryan, and Gabi came out from behind their mother's legs and hugged Sharpay too.

Sharpay sniffled, "I wanted to go on the swings."

* * *

**A/N: I know that chapter wasn't really that funny, but I needed it there so the next one could be. Remember to R&R!**


	11. Sharpay Argues and Swings a Hammer

Sharpay trudged back into court, resting her cheek on Troy's shoulder while Gabi put her arm around her, and Ryan hung back behind them, not exactly sure what to do. He felt a little left out.

Gabriella hugged Sharpay and then ran over to her parents, frightened by the experience. Sharpay was called to the stand again.

"You have to carry me up there." Sharpay said bossily.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Troy whined.

Sharpay looked angry, "Because I said so, duh!"

Troy picked Sharpay up and not very well. He managed to carry her, but it took him a long time to make it up to the stand because she kept slipping from his arms. He dumped her on the wooden chair and sighed when he finally reached the stand. "You are a lot heavier than you look." he noted.

Sharpay pouted, "I am not."

The lawyer did not look the least bit amused. "Troy you may leave now."

Troy slid into the wooden seat with Sharpay and slipped his arm around her, "Uh uh. I gotta' stay here with Sharpay, she's still upset about almost dieing!"

Sharpay nodded solemnly. The lawyer tried to keep down his blood pressure and talk calmly, "Well I'm afraid you can't stay with Sharpay. Only one person on the verdict at the time."

"One big person equals two small persons." Sharpay explained.

"Yeah. And I have to sit with her 'cus she's my wife." Troy explained matter-of-factly.

The lawyer tried to take a different approach, "Well you see Troy, a lot of other people's wives have gone on the court stand when they were upset too. But even if the husband cares about the wife, they go sit in those stands because only one person- big or small- is aloud to be up here at one time."

Troy shrugged and didn't buge, "They must not have been good husbands." he said carelessly.

"Yeah, I bet that's how you treat your wife too." Sharpay said teasingly, "If he even has one." she added to Troy and the two laughed.

The lawyer looked offended, "Well I'm not married but I have a girlfriend." he said in a high squeaky voice, forgetting that it was indeed a kindergartner's remark that stung him.

Sharpay shook her head, "If you're not married by the time you nine, you're never going to get married, trust me." she said in her know-it-all voice.

The lawyer rolled his eyes and turned to the judge, "Your honor. Please do something. The 'married' five year olds won't split."

The judge chuckled, "I think it's cute. Let them stay, they're only little children, you can't-"

Sharpay's jaw dropped open, "Ahem!" she interupted, "I am _not_ a little child! I'm five and a half. That's half a decay! I am a full grown-up now!"

The lawyer snapped, "You are not a 'grown-up'! You can not drive, you can not drink, and you CAN NOT be legally married!"

Sharpay siged heavily rolling her eyes at the man, "I can to drive! I have a barbie jeep and I hardly ever even fall off of it. And I can drink all by myself! I don't even need a lid on my cup! I can even drink grape juice by myself and I don't even spill it that much! And I am too married! Chad married me and Troy on the play ground two weeks and three days ago! Don't you know anything?"

The judge laughed, "Very good Miss. Evans, you might make a pretty good lawyer yourself some day. However for the case of your own lawyer, I recess court untill Friday at nine am!"

He hit his hammer on the table. Sharpay's eyes grew large and she jumped up, in order to play with the hammer. She swung down on it to hit the table like the judge had done, but instead hit the judges fingers with all her might. "Owwwwwww!" he screamed in pain, turning to the frightened Sharpay.

She didn't give him a chance to say another word. She ran frantically tripping over Troy, falling down, scrambling back up, and sprinting over to her mother, where she dashed behind her legs.

Her mother sighed, "Come on out darling, we're leaving." Sharpay's mother turned to Sharpay's father, "I hope we can still win this case. Poor Sharpay has been through so much already today."

"I don't think they will question her anymore." her dad said, "I think on Friday they are interviewing the teacher and the students."


End file.
